


tripping over

by catnipcoxon



Category: Blur
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:36:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catnipcoxon/pseuds/catnipcoxon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a while since the two had seen each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tripping over

**Author's Note:**

> //damien rice - trusty & true//

A postcard, of all things.

That was how Graham had reached out to him. After two years. A postcard. The cheesy bastard.

It was a Christmas card. The cover hosted a glossy photo of Graham in a Santa hat and his girlfriend, standing together under a tree, warm-toned lights and tacky snowman decorations all around them, very posed and terribly awkward. Graham looked well; he looked happy. Healthier than Damon recalled.

On the back, in Graham's familiar messy handwriting, was a long-winded invitation, asking Damon if he'd like to come stay with the two of them for Christmas. The entire note was written in a strange, cordial politeness that Damon found to be very uncharacteristic of the Graham he knew.

He continued on to say it was his girlfriend Hollie's idea to invite Damon in, as she figured poor Damon was likely to be all by himself for the holidays. That assumption of hers bothered Damon and his ego, of course, even if it was the truth.

The letter ended with "warm winter wishes" from both Graham and Hollie, at which Damon almost visibly grimaced just for the trite alliteration and sorely overused cliche. After that was a phone number, Graham's, just in case Damon had lost it, though he recognized it as the same one he'd known by heart for years.

"He really could've just called," Damon said to himself, examining the gaudy card once more in an attempt to catch any details he'd missed the first time.

It was strange, the way this card was written. Not a single mention of, "I know we haven't spoken to each other in a very long time," or "There are probably some hard feelings." It sounded as if they spoke to each other daily, not a single indication that this was their first communication in years. That bothered him too.

But... it still might be nice to see Graham, he decided.

Damon took a long, lazy drag on his morning cigarette and rubbed at his collarbone.

He wasn't, though, sure how fond of this idea he was, staying at this rich bird's house for Christmas. He'd never met Hollie before, had only heard about her from Graham before the two had stopped talking. All Damon knew of the girl was that she liked politics, was fairly intelligent, could sing decently, and was filthy rich thanks to her psychologist father.

He'd think it over. It was only early December; he had plenty of time to decide.

He finished his cigarette that served effectively as his breakfast and smashed it out against the table.

No. He put all of his indecisive thoughts aside.

He didn't need time to think. What was there to decide?

He wasn't doing this for Hollie. He convinced himself then that he didn't give a shit about Hollie. This was for Graham, his Gra.

He'd go.

He took the initiative of wandering over the phone. He dialed that number, the one he could recite in his sleep, without thinking.

And he waited for a familiar voice to pick up on the other line.  

**Author's Note:**

> //so i'm back into the game with another account for the 482929th time whoo. maybe i'll actually be active this time?? who knows. not me. here's an intro for a nice au gramon fic ive been toying with and yeah. and if you noticed the song title at the beginning, that's a thing i'm going to try to do every chapter, like set a little mood song. yeah. i'm rambling. i love u all though♡


End file.
